


1:57 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell gave a bit of fried chicken to Supergirl after he remembered her protecting him from a Metropolis villain.





	1:57 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell gave a bit of fried chicken to Supergirl after he remembered her protecting him from a Metropolis villain hours ago.

THE END


End file.
